nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Powers
This page includes a list of all the abilities that have appeared in the series, Nanatsu no Taizai. Background Not much is known of these abilities or of its origins, but according to Ruin, all Holy Knights were imbued with magic that transcends human knowledge within their bodies. The Holy Knights of different kingdoms: Liones, Danafor and Camelot, etc., use their magical abilities to protect their people and lands from various threats. Description These abilities can be categorized into offensive, defensive and support skills in battle. These grant users various advantages and benefits when engaged in combat, however, there are drawbacks for using them. For example, Full Counter's inability to reflect indirect or normal attacks; Ruin's ability requires a unique staff's bell to make it work; Wall's instability when the user lose control of their emotions. List of Abilities Seven Deadly Sins *'Full Counter': An ability that reflect attacks aimed at the user, including physical and elemental, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. *'Snatch': An ability that enables its wielders to "rob" physical objects and the abilities of other creatures, without making any actual or direct contact. *'Disaster': An ability which is yet to be revealed but it appears that it triggers rheumatism on the target. *'Invasion': An ability that imprisons an opponent in an illusion of their fondest memory. *'Creation': An ability that allows the user to manipulate and control the earth element. Exclusive to the Giants' Clan due to their deep connection with nature. Holy Knights of Liones *'Lightning Manipulation': An ability that allows the user to manipulate lightning and being able to use it both offensively and defensively. The user can use it to further increase their physical capabilities, granting them extraordinary strength and agility. *'Hypnotic Illusion': An ability that hypnotizes and delude foes into believing that their comrades and allies are the user, which results in them battling each other. The bell on the user's staff is the source of that power. *'Transparency': An ability that turns the user transparent or invisible to the naked eye and is not to be confused with teleportation. It works in conjunction with a sword. *'Insect Manipulation': An ability that manipulate insects and use their highly destructive and corrosive poison for offensive purposes. Can be utilized for espionage and reconnaissance. *'Wall': An ability that forms spherical, defensive barriers, that cannot be affected by ordinary magic or physical attacks and can form a barrier around himself, and omnidirectionally expand it, allowing them to push individuals away without direct contact. *'Explosion': An ability that generates powerful explosions, whose sizes can be controlled and manipulated. Channeled by rapier and lancer. *'Link': An ability that allows the user gain multiple powers from those who ally themselves to the user through a strange-looking orb. Similar to Snatch but it doesn't rob them of their powers. *'Tempest': An ability that allows the user to form and manipulate air into violent, rotating winds. Gives user greater offensive and defensive benefits in combat. *'Gravity Manipulation': An ability that allows the user to increasing gravity on their opponents at specific increments with maracas. *'Aura Burst': An ability that allows the user to perform powerful energy slicers with dual swords at the target. *'Inferno Incantation': An ability that produces and fires flames from the user's hands. Similar to Blaze. *'Plant Whip': An ability that summons a very large plant with multiple whips and send them at their opponents with their flail. *'Bullet Squall': An ability that fires a rain of bullet-like beams at the opponents. *'Wind Shooter': An ability that fires various slices of sharp wind with dual blades at the target. *'Death Breath': An ability that summons carnivorous ghosts which devours their target through a scythe. *'Flick Stone': An ability that sends a massive avalanche of rocks at the target with a hammer. Holy Knights of Danafor *'Blaze': An ability that create fire from nothing, manipulate it, and release it in the form of huge fireballs. Others *'Transformation': An ability that allows a user to take a form of another. *'Levitation': An ability that makes things and the user themselves fly at will. Gallery Full Counter.png|Full Counter Ban using his power Snatch.png|Snatch Disaster.png|Disaster Gowther's power Invasion.png|Invasion Gilthunder defeating Northern Barbarians.png|Lightning Manipulation Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin.png|Hypnotic Illusion Transparency.png|Transparency Friesia using Storm Rondo.png|Insect Manipulation Griamor using Wall.png|Wall Link.png|Link Diane evades consecutive strikes from Hauser.png|Tempest Cain's power Blaze.png|Blaze Marmas using Gravity X10 on Diane.png|Gravity Manipulation Explosion.png|Explosion Holy Knights attack.png|Right to Left: Aura Burst, Inferno Incantation, Plant Whip, Bullet Squall, Wind Shooter, Death Breath and Flick Stone Category:Abilities